


Pull of the Trigger

by Nicor_Fyrweorm



Series: Equals One [28]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicor_Fyrweorm/pseuds/Nicor_Fyrweorm
Summary: The enemy is down. All Cosmos has to do is pull the trigger.





	Pull of the Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-G1, War.
> 
> Migrated from FanFiction.Net

The enemy is down. All Cosmos has to do is pull the trigger. 

The Decepticon is even dazed, optics flickering as he tries to stay online. There's no resistance, no notice of the space-faring Minibot's presence. 

It would be easy. Raise the weapon, aim at the helm, press the trigger. 

This is war, their planet—their _home—_ is being destroyed in the struggle, so it needs to stop. And there's no negotiating with Decepticons. So, the only way to do so, to end this, is to destroy the opposite faction. 

Cosmos raises the gun. 

That doesn't make them any less of a mech than he himself is. Is it worth it? Is it truly the right thing to do? After all, the only thing pushing them apart is the shape and color of the insignias on their chest plates. 

Autobot red. Decepticon purple. 

That, and their way of thinking, of viewing the world. 

Cosmos aims at the helm. 

But they still have the same spark, the same bright light coming from Primus himself. And a frame, metal mined and molded from their very home world, from the body of their creator himself. 

Plus, the Senate _was_ wrong about some things. 

Then again, so are the Decepticons, most noticeably in their way of acting now. 

Fighting, _killing,_ is not the solution. 

… Or is it? 

Cosmos pulls the trigger. 

The Decepticon slumps down, frame gray and optics black, and, probably, never having felt a thing after the damage sustained to begin with. 

Shakily, Cosmos lowers the gun. 

He knows. 

Now he knows. 

What he doesn't know is why he isn't worried at how easy it all was.


End file.
